Just Around the Bend
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Fic I took over for Avery McAire. Ten years ago Ginny Weasley disappeared from Draco's life. Now she's back and he isn't sure how to deal with this or how his kids will handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley snarled quietly at the shelves. "Honestly! Who needs vitamin enriched bread? Not me! That's for sure. Could we just get rye bread with minumal difficulty and no loss of limbs? No!"

She scanned the bread shelf again. Usually she didn't bother with the grocery store, but went striaght to her mum's when ever she was in the mood for real food, but lately the subtle pressure to settle down had turned not so subtle and Ginny often dropped in to find her mother entertaining some 'charming and single' chap in the kitchen.

Ginny wouldn't mind if she was in the mood. But with work piling up at an alarming rate, Ginny had little time for anything as fun as dating. She was lucky she got home every week and didn't have to spend weeks abroad or in flight.

Ginny heard the familiar sound of a child's barefeet scuttling on linolium, a sound she hated to hear in mid flight, but heard at least once a week. She losened her wand in it's hip cartrage and pivoted on the balls of her feet, dropping into a defensive crotch. Two years of pilot school coupled with over two hundred flights and four years of self defense took over.

A small blonde boy, giggling like crazy, skidded around the aisle. Ginny pushed the wand back down as she studdied the boy.

He was about six, maybe a little older, with white blonde hair and dark grey eyes twinkling merrily. He was wearing what looked like decrepit overalls that had been half disgarded, and no shirt or shoes, reminding Ginny of Dennis the Menace.

He skidded to a halt when he saw her.

"Hello, little man." She said cheerfully.

He seemed to take this as an invitation for fun. He scampered over to her. "I havta hide!" he lisped.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Who are you hiding from?" Six years of dealing with her neices and nephews had taught her how to handle kids.

He wrinkled his nose. "Dady!"

Ginny nodded wisely. "And why be we hiding from him?"

The boy tapped the side of his nose with such a conspiritorial look that Ginny had to resist laughing. "Dady wants us to put on our shirtses!"

Ginny looked down at her chest as though she wasn't wearing her light blue RAF shirt that an ex had given her. She gasped in mock dismay. "Perish the thought! I suppose the brute won't stop there! I rather suspect we shall be forced into..." She leaned forward conspiriatorially. "Shoes!"

Now the boy gave a gasp and looked at his own grass stained feet. "We can'ts let that happen!"

"No indeed! Come lad, let us ally ourselves against him!"

Now he looked hesitant. "Dady says I's not uoppos'd to talk to strangers."

Ginny nodded as though this made perfect sense. In truth she would have been shocked if dady hadn't told him this.

"Right then. My name is Ginny."

He smiled the beautiful smile only an innocent can possess. "It pretie!"

Ginny smiled back. "Thank you. But you know, my Daddy told me not to talk to strangers..."

He grinned. "I is Aragon Elric Ma-"

"Aragon!"

Ginny and Aragon both looked up as the thunderous voice echoed out. Ginny sensed a underlying humor as the voice boomed again.

"'innie!" Aragon tugged at her shirt.

Ginny smiled and took off the light blue shirt she was wearing. To the sounds of his father's calls and Aragon's giggles, Ginny tucked him under the shirt. "He won't find you now."

A second later a tall blonde man entered the aisle. A small girl with light brown hair clung to one leg, inhibiting his stride. Another was tucked upside down under one arm. Both were shrieking with laughter at each step their father took. A taller girl of about seven or eight walked behind, with an air of martyrdom about her as she pushed up the glasses on her nose.

Ginny started to study the man then had to resist a gasp as she stared into grey green eyes that took her back in time. Draco Malfoy.

(A/N: Important notice! The first two chapters of this fic were not written by me! They were written by the wonderfully talented Avery McAire and betaed by Julie Zabini Malfoy. However, Avery has gotten a little swamped lately and she has asked me to take over this fic. So I hope you like, but remember, this chapter isn't mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy wrinkled his nose at Karigan Zabini. She rolled her eyes heavanward and pretended to ignore him.

Some days he wanted to shake the small black haired girl and demand respect, but he didn't treat his own children that way and he didn't want to start with his step daughter. By all rights Karigan was his half daughter, even if she refused to admit it.

Karigan was Pansy's from her first and disasterous marriage to Blaise Zabini. A year after Kari was born, Blaise and Pansy split and Pansy married Draco. Draco wasn't happy about the situation, but he was lonely and with in a year, Pansy was pregnant with Aragon.

They say having a child changes everything. It was no lie. Draco wasn't in love with Pansy, he never would be, but from the first moment he saw him, Draco was utterly devoted to the boy. Then came the twins, Eliana and Faye. His devotion never changed, never wavered, but he made sure to lavish the same attention on Elie and Faye as he did Aragon.

Life had never been as sweet.

Until Blaise died, leaving Draco and Pansy with Kari.

Draco loved the girl as his own, caring for her the way he did with the twins or Aragon. He spent extra time learning the older girls interests. Kari seemed to be warming up to him.

Then Pansy got pregnant again. Draco of course spent time with his pregnant wife, but he could feel Kari growing colder.

So he read to her, every night. Kari loved it. She loved the squiggly Quentin Blake illustrations in the Roald Dahl books, the bright colors of _No Such Things_ by Bill Peet. She loved it all.

Draco never saw the warning signs that Pansy was getting ready to leave. And leave she did. Six months after Aria Noelle was born.

Draco pulled himself out of his memories and made the airplane noises for Aria. She was a little over a year old now, but it was still easier to spoon feed her, especially in the morning when she was grumpy.

Aria laughed and clapped her hands together. She laughed and cried, but Draco had yet to hear her talk.

Kari let a tiny smile slip as Aria spat back out the mashed peas on Draco's bare chest. Draco forced a mock frown even as he rejoiced. He'd do what ever it took to get Kari to smile.

Aria mimicked him in her own little one year old way.

He gave up after a bit, with his chest and face splattered with green peas and orange carrots.

"You look like a Jackson Pollack painting." Kari muttered from the safety of her book. Draco had made the mistake of getting the girl into fine art and she had promptly raided his library for Art books. She was still too young to understand everything presented, but she was having a grand time with the pictures.

Draco struck a pose before the eight year old. "What do you think? Is it a good look for me? Or should I go back to Renoir?"

"Who?"

"R-E-N-O-I-R. He's a french impressionist, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh. I didn't know how to pronounce it. Thanks."

"Anytime. Aragon, my lad!" He exclaimed as his son charged into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

Aragon bounced around in his overalls that seemed to be his uniform since Draco had let them see Dennis the Menace.

"Yeah!"

"You just had breakfast!" Kari protested.

Draco made a pshaw motion with his hand and ran a finger across his chest, gathering up mashed peas and carrots. He held out the finger to his son. "Here you go!"

Aragon laughed and hugged his dad around the neck. For a moment Draco let himself revel in the moment. Then he carried the boy upstairs for a bath and a change of clothes. Like any boy, he protested all the way. Elie and Faye appeared from the room they shared, demanding in their four year old way to know what the fuss was.

Aragon, meanwhile, was refusing to take off his clothes. Draco considered a spell, but he remembered how unfair it had seemed to him when his parents used magic against him. So he filled the tub and tried to wrestle the boy out of the clothes.

Faye and Elie chose that moment to tackle their dad from behind, sending all four into the warm, soapy water.

They surfaced, laughing, as Kari cautiously entered the room. She took in the scene and rolled her eyes behind her glasses. Draco emerged from the tub and tore after the eight year old. Kari shrieked and sprinted off. But an eight year old is no match for a twenty six year old. Soon Kari was deposited in the bath as well. She glared up at her adopted father and he grinned.

"Get dressed my darlings. We're going shoping!"

(A/N: Once again, this chapter is by Ave and beta'd by Jules


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We are the singers de a Malfoy, the original cast  
And there hasn't been a town we haven't played!"

A normal person might have stared gawkingly at the sextet as they marched down the aisles of Greer's Grocery store. But the customers and employees were used to the Malfoy family.

"We are the singers de a Malfoy and we sing very fast!"

Kari, the only member present not singing, sighed and rolled her eyes heavan ward. Eli was clinging to her father's arm two feet off the ground as he placed items in their floating basket. Faye was further hampering Draco by wrapping herself around his left leg. Aragon was looking rebelious, but singing none the less. Aria was gurgling in her way and clapping her hands as Kari pulled her along in a red wagon. The wagon was charmed to follow anyone of the same blood, but Draco let Kari pull it because it made her feel important.

"We get on!" Shouted Eli from her perch.

"We get off!" rejoined Faye.

"We get paid!" finished Aragon as he tugged at his shirt collar. Draco had managed to get the boy into a polo shirt and shoes. He was still wearing overalls, but this pair was clean.

"We are free and independent, we go everywhere  
And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way  
We're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba  
and every number Karigana, say ole!"

Kari rolled her eyes heavan ward but obliged. "Ole!"

"Come on the road, my little castanet  
Come on the road, and spiniach you will get."

Draco continued, plcuking a head of said vegetable from the vegetable table.

"I'll make you mashed potatoes, get you small ice cream!" Faye broke in from his foot, listing her two favorite foods.

Draco laughed and grabbed a bag of potatoes.

"We open Spagetti with Lasagna then we do Rice and Curry  
Then we hop to hot dogs for a bag of french fries  
Then for a pepper in artichokes at the Milk  
Where they love us 'cause we do the show in butter!"

The clinging children laughed as their father went over the grocery list.

"Where's Aragon?" Kari asked suddenly.

Draco stopped singing and looked around. Sure enough his son was missing. He mentally swore but wasn't too worried. Aragon did this often and was always back for ice cream. Then he noticed the discarded shoe and almost laughed. That little tyke.

Kari picked up Aragon's discarded clothes as they made their way down the aisles. "Aragon!" Draco thundered in what the kids called his giant voice.

Eli giggled and dropped from his arm. He caught her before she hit the ground, scooping her in an manner so she was upside down.

He rounded an aisle to see a young woman kneeling there. She had dark red hair and freckles and he felt he should know her. She also was wearing only a thin camisole and tattered jeans.

He performed a quick bow and assumed an aristocratic voice, leaving him sounding like Thurston Howle.

"Hello, Lovie!" A smile tugged at the red's lips and he noticed a shudder run through the shirt by her foot.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you my good woman, but I appear to have misplaced my son!"

"That crafty devil." The girl admonished with a growing smile.

"Yes, quite right! Glad someone finally understands."

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

"Your shirt seems to be moving."

She looked over at the light blue shirt. Her ponytail swished and Draco saw a scar on her neck, running from halfway up the side down to the center of her collar bone.

And then he knew where he knew her from.

She was Ginny Weasley.

(A/N: Ahhh! So tired! wanna sleep... While, here's your update. i love writing Father Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny felt her heart spultter to a halt. She forced herself to take another breath as Draco greeted her. Damn. He looked fine. He looked so... mature. Then again four kids would do it to you. She tried not to stare and was very aware that you could count her abs through her camisole. She was suddenly very glad she worked out.

He made a comment concerning her shirt and she, like the star struck fool she was, looked over, her ponytail vacating her shoulder where it had lain and she heard the sharp intake of breath. He had seen the scar. Did he remember? Of course he did! They saved each other's lives that night.

She looked over at her shirt which was trembeling from Aragon's laughter. She smiled. Maybe Malfoy had grown up. He certainly wasn't being an ass to his kids.

"So it is," she commented.

She looked at Draco and saw it. He knew who she was. She resisted the urge to fall into old habits and insult him.

"I wasn't aware shirts knew how to move of their own violation," he said. Ginny had expected him to drawl. It would have been the response of several years ago. But now his eye were alight with questions. God did she hate questions. Maybe she could pretend she was married to Harry. Or just let him think what ever.

Certainly not why she saved him that night.

"I think I may have to confiscate your shirt."

Ginny let herself look affronted. "I beg your pardon? I need that shirt!"

Draco raised a flawless eyebrow. "Really? You're wearing a fine one."

Ginny fought the blush on her cheeks. Had he been this much of a flirt in school?

She tilted her head to the side and managed to look haughty. "I'll have you know, this shirt and I have personal matters to attend to." She rose to her height, just shorter than he was. "Come Patsy!"

The shirt giggled and followed her down the aisle. She looked back in shock as she heard the laughter.

Draco Malfoy was bent double, laughing his head off. The twin girls were looking up at their father from their perches (the one from his arm had moved to his other foot) and even the solemn girl behind was smiling.

"I'm sorry! But I must insist I have my son," he finally said, still grinning.

Ginny looked at her shirt. "Your son is a walking shirt named Patsy?"

"No." Despite the children on his legs, he made it over quickly and plucked the shirt from Aragon. "But he is a shirtless, overalled little imp."

Aragon ran behind Ginny and cowered behind her legs. "Save me from the shoes!"

Ginny smiled and knelt by him. "Sorry, lad, but it's time to go home."

Aragon pouted. "Ok."

Ginny watched the family make their way down the aisle. Aragon was pouting. Ginny put on her shirt as Draco knelt to say something to the distraught Aragon.

Aragon smiled and skipped down the aisle to Ginny. He took her hand and started down toward his father again.

"Excuse, me?" Ginny protested, grinning.

He turned to her. "Dady wantses to know if you want to come with us for ice cream?"

Ginny laughed. "I'd love it."

(A/N: This chapter made me giggle. I have to thank Ave who gave me the idea for the shirt named Patsy which she says she stole from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.


	5. Chapter 5

It was such a shock. To see her there in the super market. After everything they had been through. He never expected to see her again after that night he took her to the hospital. After he returned the favor.

He wondered, as they made their way to the ice cream parlour that the kids loved, why she hadn't removed the scar. Merlin knew it would have been easy enough.

But she hadn't. Was she proud? Proud she was attacked? No. Not this girl. Not Ginny Weasley. She was proud to have stood up for something. She was proud to be hated.

Power to you Weasley, he thought as they rounded the bend and the ice cream store came into view.

The kids went crazy and he grinned. Even Kari perked up. She smiled. He noticed that she stayed closest to Ginny. Maybe he could convince her to help him with the obsitnate girl.

They entered in a grand ruckus, the twins and Aragon shouting to the world that they had arrived. Aria clapped her chubby little hands. Kari smiled brightly and secured them a table.

"Orders?" Ginny and Draco asked in unison. He looked over at her. She must have had some training with kids. Maybe she had her own bunch.

But no, that camisole left no room for doubt and he had been able to count her muscles. And there was no ring on her hand. He itched to ask her, but figured a crowded ice cream shop was no place.

"Peanut butter chip!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Strawberry!" shouted Aragon.

"Pistachio, please," Kari finished.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. She leaned down. "Are you sure?"

Draco tried to warn Ginny, Kari only liked pistachio.

"Yes."

"Hmm." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "How 'bout a deal? I'll get you mint chocolate chip. You try it. If you don't like it, I'll have two ice creams and I'll get you a pistachio."

Kari's lips narrowed then she stuck out her hand. "Deal"

Ginny shook and she and Draco went to get the ice cream.

"How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"With Kari?"

Ginny shrugged. "I have neices and nephews."

"None of your own?"

"What makes you say that?"

He nodded to her hands as she took three ice cream cones. "No rings."

She smiled. "Right you are. Never got around to it."

He smiled. "I did."

"Regret it?" she asked, delivering the strawberry to Aragon and the mint chocolate chip to Kari.

He shook his head as Kari tried her new ice cream. Her face brightened.

Ginny raised an eye brow. "Like it?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah! Thanks!"

888

They parted ways after the children finished. Draco returned to his manor. Later that night, when the kids were in bed he looked up a number in the dilapidated phone book Pansy had left.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Mrs Weasley? This is Draco Malfoy, a friend of Ginny's. I-"

"A friend of Ginny's, you say? How would you like to come over for tea tomorrow?"

Draco had the feeling she kept up with the news. Most people weren't aware of his kids. He had the feeling that Mrs Weasley was.

"Um, ok, is it all right if I bring my kids?"

"Of course! My husband and I were going to watch my grand children. I'm sure they'd love some company."

Draco thanked her and wondered what was going on when Molly Weasley voluntarily invited him over.

(A/N: Molly is planning to play matchmaker. Don't blame her. It's in her blood.

To Ami: Glad you like it, darlin'.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny had spent the past day trying not to think about Draco Malfoy. True he was gorgeous, and had changed for the better since school, but she could probably live just as well without the distraction.

She checked her schedule and sighed. After working three flights one after the other, she expected some respite, but a three week break? That was crazy! She didn't have enough food in the apartment for that.

She sighed again. She'd have to visit Mum.

Mothers seem to have a sixth sense. Just as Ginny was reaching for the phone (if she had to deal with eligible bachelors, she'd give her mum time to find a decent bloke unlike Terry) the phone rang.

As a rule, Ginny never answered phones that rang just as you reached for them. Occasionally it entered her mind that, perhaps, she had seen too many horror movies, but then she pushed it out of her mind.

One of her brothers, on a random impulse, had bought her Caller ID. While she was still untrusting toward phones that rang as you reached for them, as hers was wont to do, she felt more secure this way. She leaned over to read the little screen.

Mum

Ginny smiled. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She snatched up the ringing object.

"Hey Mum."

"Ginny! Darling!"

Ginny mouthed the words along with her mum. It was always the same.

"Ginny, I have this fantastic young man that you simply must meet."

Ginny sighed. "Mum, if I do this, can I have a lasagna? One of your frozen ones."

"Of course dear! And I'll make bread! How long 'til your next flight?"

"Three weeks."

"Excellent, could you watch Ellen and Ted next week? Hermione and Ron are celebrating their aniversary."

"Sure I... Wait, I thought that was in August."

"It is dear, but this is their three month aniversary for not fighting."

"How long did it take them to decide on a place?"

There was a pause. "Three hours."

"Thought that counts. When should I come over?"

"Now's fine, the young man is here already and we don't want to keep him waiting."

Ginny rolled her eyes. No they didn't.

(A/N: Oooh! who could it be? well, you all know, don't you? Anyway, I'm almost finished typing this one and I think it's gonna be pretty awesome if I do say so myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco tried not to fidget. Molly was making him a mite uncomfortable. It didn't help that his own mum had been just as overly nice and protective, when Lucius wasn't around. It also didn't help that his mum was dead.

He looked over at his children as they played with the Granger/Weasley children. The girl, Ellen had Hermione's stubby nose and Ron's bright red hair. The boy had his mother's frizzy hair, giving him an afro appearance and the Weasley freckles. Ellen was about seven and she and Kari had hit it off right away. Ted, the boy, was about Aragon's age and the two were off pretending they didn't have sisters who liked books.

The twins were keeping Aria busy as another set of twins, boys this time, were trying to dump sand in their hair. Faye had matured early and already had a primative control on her magic. Eli on the other hand was much more comfortable with physical violence. As Ed and Randy Weasley suppressed thier giggles and hovered sand over the girls, Faye reached for one of the toy wands that the twin's father, Fred Weasley, had left behind. Eli took a more direct approach. She got up and grabbed the boys by their shirt fronts. She leaned forward and kissed each boy squarely on the mouth.

Draco hid a smiled behind his hand as his daughter informed them that they had cooties and the boys tore from the room to wash their faces. Faye, meanwhile, had put the sand back outside where it belonged.

Draco nodded thanks as Molly handed him a cup of coffee.

"Sugar, dear?"

"Please, two scoops." He held out the mug and she put the scoops in.

"So, how do you know Ginny?"

Draco smiled. "We met during school. I was kinda a jerk to her. In my defense, I thought I was flirting. But, ah, I guess calling someone a fantastic peice of.... um, you know, to their face, isn't the best way to show you think a girl is hot."

"I can't imagine that flew over well with Ginny."

"Not in the least. She broke my nose a couple of times. My jaw too."

Molly smiled. "I can see a lot of Gin in your Eli there."

Draco looked. So could he.

"So what made you look up Ginny after all this time?"

"Well I wanted to thank her."

"For what, dear?"

"For sa-"

Draco was interupted by the arrival of Ginny Weasley.

"Packages, boxes and bags! Mum, I'm here!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Packages boxes and bags?"

Molly smiled. "In the Kitchen!" she called before answering Draco's question. "In the war we all came up with our own sayings to know who we were. Ginny's favorite book as a child was How the Grinch stole Christmas. Hence the saying."

Draco smiled in return, five children having made him familiar with the book.

"Mum, I just want you to know that..." Ginny trailed off as she entered the room, catching sight of Draco.

"Hell."

(A/N: A little bit of a cliffie, but not too bad, if I do say so myself. Hope you liked it!

To Ginnycarlie: Thanks darling! Hope you like this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny set her hat on the stand by the door and looked at the grandfather clock her mother had moved out here. Her Mum's hand was mid way between kitchen and with company.

Company in the kitchen.

Ginny groaned as her own hand reached Home. Mum had a new suitor for her to meet.

She called out the traditional greeting and smiled as her mum informed her that she was in the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen.

"Mum, I just want you to know that..." She trailed off as she caught sight of her mum's newest 'strapping young single man'.

Draco Malfoy.

She swore softly.

He smiled up at her and she found herself returning the smile. She scowled at her mother.

"Mum, I thought I told you not to bring home any more strange boys," she scolded, hands on slim hips.

Molly managed to look indignant and evasive at the same time.

"I didn't plan this!"

"I asked if I could come see you," Draco interjected smoothly, drawing both women's attention back to him.

He continued to smile at Ginny and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"So," she said, sitting down. "What have you been up to?"

He waved to his kids. "I got married and had four wonderful children. And Kari."

Kari looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. But Ginny noticed the deliberate hesitation in Draco's words. Kari wasn't his. Looking at the girl, she wasn't too surprised.

"And you?"

Ginny started as Draco's voice pulled her back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"What have you been up to?"

Ginny smiled. "I fly."

(A/N: So, the next chapter is almost all flashback and will tell you how Ginny got the scar. Who's excited?

To CamoPrincess91- Glad you like it! I really wanted to do a role reversal. Every time I see a fic like this, Ginny is the one with a dozen kids.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh? For what team?"

Ginny laughed delightfully. "No, I fly an airplane."

Draco blinked. "You mean those big things Muggles use for aerial transport? Why would you wanna do that?"

He blushed as he realized how arrogant that sounded. He opened his mouth to aplogize but Ginny waved him silent.

"I know to most people it's not that glamorous, but I like it."

He looked at her again. She was dressed in simple jeans and a light blue tee shirt. Her hair was back in the ponytail she had always worn it in in school. Simple saphire earrings glittered in her ears. Her hands were callused and the nails short, but well maintained. Her freckles stood out against her pale skin.

He was utterly fascinated by her.

She turned her head to watch the kids as they played. The scar stood lay across her neck for all to see, a marker forever of what she had sacrificed. And what he had gained.

_He stood behind the tree. He wasn't hiding, but hiding really wasn't a bad idea. But he seemed to be suffering a bout of temporary insanity. Why else had he warned them?_

_He had. He had heard about the coming fight. A surprise attack on Hogwarts. The plan was to come from the Forbidden Forest. It was a year since their attempt to infiltrate using the Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Draco had been punished for his moment of hesitation. Dumbledore died and Draco had doubts. _

_Working for the darkside was all well and good in theory, but during his isolation he had done some research. (Stupid prats forgot to take the TV out of the room.) He noticed a trend. The bad guys always lost. And they usually got ugly doing it. _

_Draco wasn't too much of a narciscist, but he really didn't fancy looking like Darth Vader or Saruon. Hanibal wasn't bad and Hook was decent, but there was no knowing which end of the spectrum he would end up on. No, better to just stay nuetral._

_Which was why, when he heard about the attack planned, he went against all his Malfoy instincts and Owled Potter. Anonymously, of course. Then he had trudged out here with the Death Eating Gang. _

_It hadn't taken them long to figure out some one squealed. About thirty seconds. Then it had taken his crazy Aunt Bella even less time to rat him out to her husband and his dad. His mother of course tried to stop them._

_That was the first time he watched someone he truly cared about die. He prayed every day he never had to endure that again. He had run, like his mother begged him to, cursing himself every step of the way. _

_He stood behind the tree. A flash of red caught his eye. He looked over to see the youngest Weasley running swiftly from a small group of persuers. She ran with the grace she exhibited on the Quidditch feild, darting swiftly. Snape and Bella stopped their persuit of Draco to join the chase. Draco followed the red haired girl with his eyes as she darted around. _

_They wanted Ginny alive. He knew that. She was to be the bait for Potter. _

_Draco made a decision then. He pulled out his wand and follwed swiftly. He was fast enough. He caught up with her persuers easily. He picked off most of them then sent an image of Ginny off in the wrong direction. Snape followed it as Bella lay entangled not three feet away. _

_Draco caught up with Ginny. She was hovering behind a tree, ready to flee again. He deliberately stepped on a twigg. She dropped to a crouch and spun, her eyes hard. Her features softened slightly as she recognized him. _

_"What do you want?"_

_He nodded at the forrest. "Can you get out of here?"_

_"Yea, but it's fuitile with those idiots following me."_

_"Not a problem. They should be... detained."_

_She raised a quick brow. "You?"_

_He nodded. She gave something close to a smile. "Thanks."_

_He was about to rebute her thanks when pain tore across his back. He fell. He turned to see Snape standing there, lookin triumphant. _

_"Two for the price of one. A traitor and the perfect bait."_

_"Fuck you," Draco snarled. _

_Snape looked at him coldy. "I don't need you alive. But fancy you saving a girl. And a Weasley at that. It won't bring her back."_

_Draco knew he was talking about his mother. "No, but I swore I would not watch someone I cared about die because of me. Never again."_

_"So that's it. You hope to be her prince and ride off on the white horse. I assure you those things don't happen."_

_"Maybe not to gits like you. But I'm very attractive."_

_Snape growled and lifted his wand. "Sectumsempra!"_

_Before the word was out of his mouth, Ginny was there. She leapt neatly in front of Draco, intercepting two of the three knives of magic headed their way. She threw her hand in front of her face and turned her head aside. The first caught her from wrist to elbow on her left hand. The second slashed her neck from collar to ear in a spray of hot blood. The third missed her and cut deep into Draco's thigh. He cried out and the world went black. _

_He woke up six hours later in the forest. Ginny lay atop him, bleeding heavily and Snape lay dead before them. Draco never knew how he found the strenght to apparate himself and Ginny to the hospital but shortly after he fainted again and woke up in a private room. He hadn't seen Ginny since then._

_He later found out that Harry had arranged for it and the therapy he later endured. Pansy and Blaise married shortly after he was out of rehab. He and Harry were never buddy-buddy, but they could manage. Their favorite past time was reminiscing about what idiots they had been in school. Draco usually won. _

_He never heard much about Ginny. He tried to look her up a couple of times. She and Harry had split shortly after the war. neither was too desolate about it. Harry moved on and so _apparently had Ginny.

He still wondered what she had done for him during those six hours. All he really knew was, she saved his life.

(A/N: Tada! History!

To Roni2010: Now that we know what happened to the two of them in the past, we can see where their future takes us!

To Blackcat15: Sorry for the delay! But I update!


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny glanced away as Draco fidgeted. He would come up with something, she knew, but no reason to make him uncomfortable. She watched his twins as they wrecked havoc on the boys. A smile touched her lips.

Ed and Randy were much like Fred and George at that age. They wanted to torture everyone in a five mile radius but hadn't quite figured out how just yet. Faye and Eli were quite happy showing the boys who was boss. Ginny was reminded of herself.

"Do you travel much?"

The question caught her off guard. She swung her head back to look at Draco. He was watching her intently. In school such attention would have freaked her out. It still kind of did, but it was a good freaky.

She smiled at him and was slightly surprised to see it returned. "I get around. Been to America six times in the past year."

"Where have you been? Total?"

Ginny leaned back and thought about it. "Six years since I got my license. Thirty four trips to America. Seventeen to Germany. Eight to Costa Rica. Fifteen to Spain. Forty to Greece. Seven to Saudia Arabia. Twenty five to Mexico. Thirteen to Japan. Eighteen to Australia. Twelve to Russia. Five to Italy. Nineteen to Egypt. Seven to China. And one to Normandy."

Draco stared. "That's impressive."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you stay long?"

She shrugged. "Any thing from an hour to three weeks."

"Just an hour? Why so short?"

"That's about how long it takes to get another plane ready for me to take off again."

He nodded.

"What about you? Been any where?"

He smiled. "New York, Tokyo and Mirano. That's about all."

He leaned forward. "So Been to Texas?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Any chainsaw wielding maniacs I should know about?"

It took Ginny a moment to make the connection. Then she laughed. "Fancy you getting into muggle movies."

He held up a finger. "Only the horror ones. How about Wolf Creek?"

"Yes. A few years before the movie came out."

"Well you made it back."

"I had a broom."

Molly returned with a plate of cookies which she took to the children. Ginny saw Draco's envious glance and magicked away a couple for them. He smiled and took his cookie.

(A?N: Well will you look at this- Four updates. I'm on a roll!

To CamoPrincess- Did I really forget to thank you for your comment? I sorry. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco was washing the dishes and thinking about Ginny. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind these past few weeks. It was four weeks since she had dropped back into his life like a scion of change.

She was on assignment now, he knew that much. The kids missed her and Draco had surprised himself by missing her as well. In her three weeks in England, Ginny had weaseled her way into Draco's life.

Draco hastily dried his hands as the phone rang. He heard Kari answering the phone. "Phone for you Dad!" she called out.

Draco smiled. Kari might act the stoic but she still called him Dad. He knew she remembered Blaise and Draco was determined that she would never forget her real father but he wanted to be as good a father as he could.

"In the kitchen, Kari," he called back.

She danced in. Faye, Eli and Aria were down for their naps. Eragon was under the kitchen table, working on his letters. Ginny had brought about a nice change in Kari and Draco knew his half daughter missed Ginny.

Draco took the phone with a nod. "Thanks, Kari. If you have a chance, could you help out Eragon?" Draco asked quietly, so Eragon wouldn't hear him. Kari glanced at her half brother and smiled.

"Okay, Dad."

Draco watched Kari push up her glasses and approach Eragon. Then he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"You must understand this is not my idea," came the voice of Ginny Weasley through the ear piece, her slight Irish accent flavoring her syllables.

Draco grinned. "And just what isn't your idea?"

"I'm coming back on Saturday."

"Congratulations."

"And my mother wants to have a birthday party for Fred and George."

"With you so far."

"My mother seems to think I need to bring a date."

"Do you?"

"If I want to survive this week, I do."

Draco laughed. "How subtle. I take it I'm to be your date."

"If you don't mind," Ginny said and Draco sensed a slight feel of trepidation in her voice. Did she expect him to say no? How the hell could he possibly do that? He owed her his life and much, much more than that.

"And what is being done with the children?" He asked, glancing at the two in the kitchen.

"Sirius Black is taking them to Black Manor for the day. Think your five can hold their own?"

Draco grinned. "Of course they can. I trust Sirius. Very well, Miss Weasley. I will be glad to be your date."

"Wonderful. When shall I pick you up?"

"Mind if I just meet you there?"

"Do you know where there is?"

"..."

Ginny laughed over the phone. "It's at my parent's house. Starts at two in the afternoon. I'll wait for you out front."

Draco smiled. "It's a date."

He hung up the phone. How things had changed since school. It was almost as if he liked her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny was trying not to fidget as she waited for Draco to arrive.

Sure she was nervous. Draco was a nice guy. They had past, of course, but Draco was different now. His kids had made him so.

She jumped as the door behind her opened, admitting the handsome blonde in question. He smiled tenderly at her.

Draco looked wonderful. He wasn't overly dressed. Not in jeans but not in a tux either.

"Glad you didn't get lost," Ginny commented.

He laughed. "That'd be hard. I have been here before."

Ginny suddenly felt awkward. She also worried about her brothers. They knew she was bringing a friend tonight but they had no clue it was going to be him. She did not look forward to seeing their reactions.

"Nervous?" Draco asked.

Ginny shot him a look and smiled. "No, but you should be."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're about to go into a room full of Weasleys. And right now only Mum is okay with you being here."

"Oh...shit..."

Ginny laughed and took pity on him. "Well, at least they don't know it's going to be you coming. They just know I've got a date for tonight."

"How is that better?"

"This way they haven't had time to devise a fitting punishment for you."

Draco laughed. "That's comforting."

"Well, that's not to say they don't have a punishment for you. Just not a fitting one."

"You're not that great at this comforting stuff, are you, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Ginny gestured and Draco led the way out into the back yard. The yard was set up with several long tables. The Weasleys and their kin were milling around the yard, laughing and talking amid themselves.

Bill and Fleur stood together. Despite three children, Fleur looked as wonderful as usual. Bill was still working with Gringotts though he had undertaken a few of the less dangerous jobs since his marriage. Fleur, while rich enough to be a stay at home mother, ran a small boutique shop. Her sister Gabrielle, currently engaged to Neville Longbottom, worked as a buyer for the shop and the sisters did good business, bringing tasteful French fashions to England. Charlie sat at one of the tables, his fiancé Nymphadora Tonks sitting in his lap. They had met back in training years upon years ago but nothing had really seemed to flicker until a year ago when Tonks finally got over her childhood crush on Remus Lupin who had moved out to Greece after the war. When she realized Lupin really didn't like her the way she liked him, Tonks had finally noticed the way Charlie looked at her.

The birthday boys were sitting with their wives, Fred with Angelina and George with Katie. Katie was 'consoling' George, which consisted of kissing him silly. Fred was looking at his wife as if wondering if she would consol him like that.

Angelina answered the unspoken question with a snog.

Everything looked happy.

Ron, predictably was the first to notice.

He looked up from something Hermione was showing him and his jaw dropped.

"Ginny? What is he doing here?"

Ginny took a deep breath.

"He's my date, Ron."

(A/N: Ahahaha! CLIFFIE! ...I should lay off the sugar.

To Roni2010- I thought it was a nice touch, having Kari finally accept Draco as her dad, even if he isn't her 'father'.


	13. Chapter 13

Naturally everything went to hell.

"Ginny? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did he impervious you?"

"Get away from my sister!"

"Now really, Ron."

"Get out of here, you-"

Molly Weasley chose that moment to intervene.

"Ronald Weasley! Put that wand down this instant. Fred, George, I forbid you."

"But Mum!"

"I forbid you. That's all there is to it."

"But you don't even know what we were planning," Fred objected.

"And I forbid it."

She turned towards Draco with a warm smile. "Please come in, Draco."

Arthur smiled at Draco too but the brothers milled about menacingly. Katie and Angelina rolled their eyes in unison.

Tonks bounced over, looking pretty thrilled. "Good to see ya, cos. How's the brood?"

Draco began telling her about his kids as the others slowly relaxed. Fleur came over to talk about her own three and before long the ice was melting.

Ginny hung back, smiling happily. She liked Draco. She knew that. Maybe someday soon she would even love him but she was prepared to burn that bridge when she came to it. Right now, Draco needed friends. And a family. Maybe even her family.

"I'm not happy about this," Ron muttered, coming over to her.

"I know, Ron," Ginny replied.

"You like him, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I really do."

Ron sighed in annoyance. "You never did make my life easy, did you, Gin?"

Ginny grinned at him and hugged him. "Just don't kill him, okay?"

"I make no promises," Ron muttered.

Ginny laughed.

The night passed with no incidents and before long, Draco was offering Ginny a ride home.

"That was nice," Ginny commented. "I hope my brothers weren't too harsh."

Draco shrugged. "Nothing too bad. The usual threats."

"Glad to hear it. Turn here."

"Now, those twins, they wouldn't really do all that stuff they said, would they?"

"...Don't bet on it."

"You're a wealth of comfort."

"And we're at my place."

Draco shut off the car and got out with her. "Nice digs."

"You should see inside," Ginny joked then suddenly realized how that might sound.

Draco was silent. "I'll just go then," he finally managed.

"Don't!" Ginny commanded then blushed. "I mean...you can come up...if you want to."

(A/N: OH GAWD! A Cliffie! Nikki! How could you? Don't you understand that our souls die a little with each cliffie?

There. I said it all for you. :3


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny rolled over and practically onto Draco's chest. She smiled into his chest, running her hands up his chest. He stirred slightly.

"Morning, Kaye," he murmured.

Ginny pushed herself up, her torso straddling his. His eyes were still closed but a slight smile played about his lips.

"You brat," she murmured back before leaning down to kiss him.

His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into the kiss.

Ginny couldn't believe she had been with Draco nearly a month. She remembered that night she invited him up. She knew if she lived to a thousand, she would never forget that night. Since then they had officially brought their relationship out into the open.

Ginny's brothers were still adjusting to the fact. Ron didn't talk to her as often. Hermione was fine with it but Hermione was notoriously forgiving. The others were slowly warming to the idea that their sister was dating the Malfoy heir.

Draco's kids seemed to love her and she loved them back. Karigan was brilliant and she seemed to be very interested in flying, both the magical way and the Muggle way.

"Daddy!"

Draco and Ginny sat up as Eragon and the twins burst into the bedroom. "Ginny!" Eli cried, flinging herself at the red head.

The kids were almost used to Ginny being there in the morning. Ginny wasn't working as many flights now that she and Draco were getting more serious.

Faye crawled up into Ginny's arms as well as Draco swung Eragon into the bed. Karigan stumbled into the room as well, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at Ginny who patted the bed.

"Might as well make it a full house," Ginny said.

Eli suddenly reached out and touched the silver scar on Ginny's neck.

"How did you get that, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and met Draco's eyes over the small girl's head.

He leaned over and kissed Ginny's neck. "This? Ginny got this when she saved my life."

Eli gasped then buried her head in the crook of Ginny's neck. "Thank you."

Ginny felt her eyes burn and tears shimmered in her vision. Draco looked at her knowingly. "Kids? Why don't you go downstairs? I'll make you pancakes!"

The kids howled with excitement. They trundled off the bed and out the door. Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny's neck again. "Thank you," he repeated.

She met his lips with hers. As she deepened the kiss, her stomach clenched. She pulled back with a gasp.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

She pressed her hand to her mouth and shook her head as she darted to the bathroom.

888

Draco listened to the sound of Ginny's retching. He fingered the small box he had bought yesterday and wondered if her vomiting meant what he thought it meant.

Ginny finally came out, smiling at him. He was fully dressed by now and so was she. He kissed her again. Though she had clearly brushed her teeth, he could taste the slight hint of bile on her lips.

He took her hands, pulling them behind him. She grinned and slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. She froze for a second then pulled her hands back, the small object in her fingers.

He went to one knee as she stared at the ring in her fingers.

"Draco is this…is this…"

He grinned. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Draco…I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "But that has nothing to do with this. I'm asking you to marry me because I love you. And because I've known that since the night this happened," he said, touching her scar.

She was crying by now. "Draco Malfoy, you're a damn fool and I swear I will love you forever."

He slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw herself at him, kissing him furiously. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you…both of you."

Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

"So…" Draco began, "if it's a boy, can we name him Troilus?"

Ginny laughed. Still laughing, she drew him to his feet and led him downstairs, to the children that would soon be her own and pancakes.

(A/N: I cried while writing this chapter. Not even kidding you. I bawled like a little girl during the part where Eli asked about the scar. And when Draco proposed. Just the epilogue left my dears and then this story will be done.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten Years Later...

Kari looked down at the controls before her. Ginny stood in the door to the cockpit, ready to leave as soon as Kari was ready to go.

"You know what you're doing?" Ginny asked and Kari knew she was talking about more than just the controls before her.

Kari nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding, Ginny."

Her step mother shrugged. "Everyone has their own demons. Come back to us, Kari, even if we can't keep you forever."

Kari nodded, fighting back tears.

It was ten years since Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoyy broke every rule in the book and got married. In the ten years, Ginny had become like a mother to Kari. She had taught her how to fly and together with Draco, they had bought her this little plane when she graduated Hogsmeade, top of her class.

It was strange. She was in no way related to either of them. She had her half siblings, but there was no blood relation to either of her adoptive parents.

Which was why she had to do this. Which was why she had to go see Pansy.

Three months ago, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Aunt Hermione had come and told her that she had found Pansy. Ginny and Draco had been more than understanding. Kari had the feeling that this was why they had chosen the plane as her birthday present.

Now she was graduated and there was nothing to keep her here.

Ginny climbed out of the cockpit, leaving Kari to her thoughts as she readied the plane for take off.

888

The small house in Northern Ireland was nothing like what Kari was expecting. She remembered her mother as a woman of high tastes. Part of the reason she married Draco.

She had landed the plane about a mile away and walked in. She knew Pansy would be expecting her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a young girl, about nine stared up at her. "Are you Aunt Kari?"

Kari felt her jaw drop. Before she could say anything, an older, dark haired woman stepped up behind the girl, smiling at Kari. "Karigan, please come in."

Pansy looked good. She had aged well but Kari could tell it wasn't a natural aging. Whether Botox or plastic surgery, her mom looked too good.

"Hi Mom."

The little girl looked at her. "Why did you call her Mom?"

Kari felt the breath leave her in a rush. She looked at her mother.

"Jezzy, your aunt Kari has some peculiar quirks, now go along and play."

Kari looked at her mother as the girl ran off. "Mom?"

Pansy smiled at Kari. "I'm sorry, Karigan. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Jez about you just yet."

"And when would it be convenient?"

"Well, when she's…"

"I meant for me, mom. When were you going to tell me that I had a sister?"

Pansy looked at Kari as if the idea were too alien to contemplate. "Look, why don't you come in for dinner."

Kari looked at her mother. "You know, Mom. I think I lost my appetite."

888

The entire plane ride back, Kari could only think of one thing. It was strange, meeting her Mom. It was like getting a present and thinking you knew what it was only to open it and find it wasn't a flux capacitor but a regular muffler.

Kari landed the plane and went through the motions of shutting it down. She finally opened the door and jumped down.

The lights of Manor were on and she started towards them with a burdened heart. She had probably missed dinner.

As she neared, the door opened and Ginny stood in the doorway. She held Troilus on her hip and Cressida was clinging to her leg.

"A little help, please," Ginny said with a laugh. Kari returned the laugh and scooped up Cressida. The ten year old laughed joyfully and clung to her older sister's neck.

"Come on in," Ginny said. "We were just about to sit down to dinner."

A lump rose in Kari's throat and she followed Ginny to the dinning room. The entire family was seated at the table and Kari suddenly noticed that there was a seat for her. The lump grew larger and Kari set Cressida down.

Ginny kissed her adoptive daughter on the forehead. "I'm afraid it was a bit of wishful thinking on my part."

"That woman," Draco announced from his seat, "would not let us start eating until she was certain you weren't coming home for the night. Your siblings thank you kindly for coming home."

Kari laughed and threw her arms around Ginny's neck. "Thanks…mom," she whispered into the scar on Ginny's neck.

Ginny returned the embrace. "You're welcome, darling. You know we'll always be here for you."

(A/N: That's it. The end. It was a good run. I really liked writing this chapter. As you can tell, Ginny had twins and they named them Troilus and Cressida. Any way, this chapter was hard to write but I felt like it needed to be written. I've never really gone into Kari's feelings towards her parents. Kari definitely likes Ginny but Ginny is more of a fun aunt to Kari, or at least that's how she feels before this chapter. I wanted a nice resolution for you guys. So here it is. Kari finally accepts the family that loves her.

Thanks again to Avery McAire for the first few chapters of this story. Couldn't have done it without you, hun!

Works Cited: Flux Capacitor is of course from Back to the Future.


End file.
